A typical image forming system manages a job log indicating a history of a job executed by an image forming apparatus, and a log image indicating a history of an output image serving as an output target of the image forming apparatus for the job. By confirming the log image, an administrator is able to determine a probability that an information leak, based on an image output by a typical image forming apparatus, has occurred.
The typical image forming apparatus manages a job log, and an operation log indicating a history of an operation input to an operation unit in the image forming apparatus for a particular job.